Mahieu
Mahieu Fauxfyre is a protagonist of the Magience Webcomic . Originally a Yokai (Kitsujin), his race was changed to Homunculus shortly after he started playing. His Player is Mikhail Amanar. His Element is Fire. Mahieu has not yet appeared in the comic. Appearance Mahieu stands at 6 feet 5 inches tall, weighing 182 lbs. His hair is pure white, shaved on the sides and around the back to give him a bit of a mohawk that he wears brushed forward; it tends to fall on the right side of his face. His skin is the color of charcoal, marked with glowing purple markings on his cheeks, lips, wide pointed ears, neck, arms, chest, and legs. His eyes have black sclera with glowing purple irises that match his markings in color. When not sleeping, he adorns his head with a silver circlet decorated with an assortment of magic gems to enhance his physical abilities. Personality Mahieu doesn't like to reveal what he's truly feeling, so ever since he's become a Homunculus his face has been stuck in deadpan mode. Due to his very dry sense of humor, this leads to him often exaggerating and saying or doing the strangest, most ridiculous things simply because he can keep a perfectly straight face while doing so. He's polite if he feels the person deserves it, and can be quite rude and snide if he feels they don't. He doesn't speak much around people he doesn't like since he doesn't see the need to waste his breath on them, but he can be absurdly talkative if he does like you and if he has something he wishes to talk about. Since he's a very curious and inquisitive individual, it usually means he very rarely runs out of things to talk about unless he simply isn't in the mood to talk (it happens sometimes). He enjoys challenges and often sets absurd goals for himself during fights or to keep himself occupied in dungeons. Playing Style Since Mahieu loves challenges and his Homunculus body is practically indestructible, he's taken up the playing style of a melee fighter. Not really needing to watch his own back means he usually eschews the use of a one-handed weapon and shield in favor of a double-handed sword of some sort, often augmented with enchanted gems since he can't really cast strong magic on his own. He tends to recklessly charge in, but is very skilled at keeping even multiple opponents occupied and thus makes a fantastic meatshield tank. Backstory Abilities / Flaws Predatory Vision - Yokai ability. Able to see 80% better in the dark after vision limiting percentages have been calculated. Also more likely to notice moving objects, or those attempting to hide or use Stealth. Kitsujin's Cleverness - The Yokai gains enhanced speed and Intellect bonuses, at the cost of Defense. Much more likely to learn spells when the Yokai attempts to use Fire or Wind magic, and gains damage bonuses of 10% when using spells of either of those elements. Indomitable Construct ''- Having a false body makes the Homunculus much stronger and hardier than mortal beings. Strength and Vitality are increased by 150% and gains towards those stats are much easier. The Homunculus is immune to most diseases, illnesses, or poisons, and do not get fatigued or need as much sleep as other races. They also have greatly enhanced regeneration while in combat, often recovering from wounds within seconds to minutes depending on the severity of the injury. Conversely, potions of any sort do not work on them and healing magic or support buffs are reduced in effectiveness by 90%. ''Giveaway Glow ''- The Homunculus cannot hide very well in the dark unless they are almost completely covered, due to the glow of their markings. The glow's strength depends on the health status of the Homunculus; a very weak Homunculus will have a very weak almost imperceptible glow, while a hale and hearty one will have a strong glow. The glow is not strong enough to illuminate the surroundings, merely the Homunculus' skin near the marks and give away their position. ''Undying Loyalty ''- A Homunculus cannot harm or allow harm to come to their Master, and they must obey their Master's short-term orders. The Homunculus' Master is determined by an item or trinket that the Master must wear at all times for its effect to be active. The Homunculus' ownership can be passed person to person, but if the ownership trinket is given to the Homunculus they may choose their own Master. Alternatively they can wear their own trinket, or hide it. If the trinket is destroyed, the Homunculus will die, but as long as the trinket remains whole and undamaged the Homunculus cannot be killed. ''Hot Blooded - Tends to get aggravated or angered easily. More susceptible to Berserk, Blood Frenzy, or Disorientation status effects. Blood Madness ''- Increases chance of Blood Frenzy status regardless of injury so long as someone (enemy or ally) is injured within area of scent (the maximum radius the Character can pick scents up from). ''Blood Addiction - The Yokai is addicted to bloodshed, gaining penalties to health, wellness, defense and speed when out of combat for too long. Honest Face, Honest Heart - A Homunculus-unique Flaw. The Homunculus can only make facial expressions when they truly feel the emotion they are trying to convey, and can only convey said emotions by willingly doing so - their face will never change to reveal what they are truly feeling without their conscious decision to do so. They can only smile when truly happy, or frown when truly sad. Otherwise their face remains expressionless and unreadable. Unless properly conveying an emotion, the Homunculus takes a 50% penalty to their Charisma score. This ability becomes nullified if the Homunculus becomes affected by Blood Frenzy, Berserk, or Disorientation until they come to their senses. ''Golem's Suppression ''- To counteract the extreme stat gains Indomitable Construct provides, Golem's Suppression makes it much more difficult for the Homunculus' Intellect and Wisdom to rise. Also receive a 50% penalty to those stats. This only applies to magic cast by the Homunculus themself; any magic items that draw automatically on someone's power will still use the base stat levels without penalties applied. Category:Characters